


Nothing out of the Ordinary

by WinglessCrows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Random soldiers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, it wasn't that the guards actually lied to the king when they said nothing had happened, no, that would be treason." </p><p>In which the palace guards know a whole lot more than they let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing out of the Ordinary

It was a weekly report just like any other. The head of the palace guards would be called before King Uther and after a quick briefing, where the king would tell him if there were any regulations to anything at all, which there usually weren't, he would ask the same question that he did every week.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" And every time the guard would answer:

"No, sire, nothing out of the ordinary," and he would then be dismissed and return to his duties.

Now it wasn't that the guards actually lied to the king, when they said nothing had happened, no, that would be treason, but at the same time, they knew that what they saw and heard on an almost daily basis, was something that was certain to come as news to the king. However, none of the guards could find it in themselves to say anything, so they just observed and took everything in. Sometimes the guards would talk, or gossip if you will, about the events that unfolded and sometimes they could fill in the holes of other guards' stories, but nothing would ever come from the guards to anyone else.

Because even though Uther believed that a king could, under no circumstances whatsoever, be friends with his subordinates, it seemed to the guards that Prince Arthur disagreed. And quite strongly at that too. So when the guards saw the prince and his manservant act like old friends, maybe even brothers, insulting and teasing each other one day and comforting and reassuring each other the next, the guards would say nothing, because it certainly wasn't out of the ordinary.

And when Arthur was sometimes seen being a bit too intimate with Lady Morgana's maidservant, the guards would provide them with privacy, making sure that they were not interrupted or seen by unwanted souls. Even though they had to hide their feelings, it certainly wasn't out of the ordinary.

And when Arthur's manservant, Morgana's maid or even the Lady or the Prince themselves would sneak around in the middle of the night, they let them pass. After all they always seemed to come back unscathed and it seemed that whatever they did out there in the middle of the night behind the King's back was for the good of Camelot and it certainly wasn't out of the ordinary.

And when people mysteriously vanished from the prison cells and the guards were left unconscious on the floor, only remembering seeing raven black hair and a neckerchief, they would feign ignorance. The prisoners were, after all, innocent, and didn't the Prince always say that his manservant was a good man? It most definitely wasn't out of the ordinary.

And even when the Great Dragon started having visitors, or more accurately: a visitor, they said nothing. Because, as usual, no harm was done and it seemed that, by some miracle, the Prince had once again escaped a near death situation thanks to his very wise manservant, who may or may not have something to hide and it certainly wasn't out of the ordinary.

And when the court physician would talk to his ward about his destiny and protecting the Prince from all sorts of evil, magical or not, and lie to Uther about the happenings of weird, and often magical events, it certainly wasn't out of the ordinary.

And when the guards would, entirely by accident and not at all because they were curious, see the Prince's manservant performing magic, whether it would be to battle of an evil sorcerer, save a life or just keep disasters at bay, they would hold their silence. In the end of the day, everyone was safe, no one was hurt and who were they to change that and it certainly wasn't out of the ordinary.

So just because they said nothing, it wasn't that they lied. It just happened to be that what Uther would find odd or even completely outrageous, was, in reality, just an ordinary day in Camelot.


End file.
